


Wounded

by MiniMin (orphan_account)



Series: Never Mention This Again/Discontinued [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M, One Shot, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MiniMin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-I kept thinking that a piece of trash like me wouldn't deserve to love.-</p>
<p>It was cruel.<br/>It hurt seeing him with the others.<br/>I want him to be mine.<br/>I don't deserve him.</p>
<p>But one day, I saw a quote pop-up on my laptop.<br/>-"Everyone deserves to be heard, to be seen, and be loved in their own unique and magical way."-</p>
<p>With that, a deadly spark ignited within Nagito Komaeda.</p>
<p>-<br/>A short story where Nagito Komaeda is a Yandere that wants no one to get in his way of his love of Hajime Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

I sat cross legged on the top bunk and stared at my laptop with a goofy smile on my face. Could a worthless piece of trash like me confess my desires? That would mean every word of doubt that rested like rocks in my mind would all be gone. I thought that no one would have to deserve having to bear with something so meaningless as me, but I should have known that it was false from the start. I still don't believe it. No, I am just a piece of trash. I don't deserve a chance. Even if I do have several sicknesses, I won't receive a miracle as beautiful as ultimate hope. All I'll do is keep acting with a fake smile on my face, and endure the bad luck I was fated with.

 

\---

 

"Hey Hinata-Kun!"

 

"Good morning Ko."

 

I waved to him as I walked down the hall, and it was returned in the same way. This was our routine. A simple hello as we passed by, waving with a smile on our faces. I had endured this every single day. I grew attached to the simple gesture, I loved the smile on his face that I wanted for my own. I wanted his smile for only me to see. As soon as we pass though, my mouth still doesn't move from a genuine smile, at least until I would see anyone else coming down the same hall. I like listening to the light tap of his footsteps, I liked hearing him whisper to himself before he sees me, I like how his soft golden eyes smile for him before he smiles with his mouth. I don't know what he thinks of it, but I cherish this every time. I cherish our simple routine, even if he only thinks that it might just be a good morning to each other, I see it as if a god of pure untainted hope had just called my name. But I know that it will stay this way forever, for my feelings will only be concealed within my pale smile that fails to reflect upon something brighter than me, Hajime Hinata.

 

I walked further down the hall when I thought I heard an awfully high squeal. I turned my head to see just what I always hate to see, Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. I hate her so much that I want to stab her as much as I can with a knife. I heard a rumor about her so called  _"_ _talent"_  that she was able to manipulate others to become a Ultimate Despair like her. Her results so far have claimed 2 souls, Celestia Ludenberg and Mikan Tsumiki. I don't really feel any remorse for Celestia, yet I did suffer knowing that an innocent middle school acquaintance of mine was turned from a highly skilled nurse to killing machine. She had turn into a monster. She injected her patients with drugs and shots that would kill without a trace. She was a complete mess when doing surgery. I saw blood splattered everywhere when she was finished. He apron was covered in a dark red watery substance and in her hand she did not hold some kind of dissecting forceps, she was holding a bloody bone chisel in one hand, a huge needle in the other, filled with murky, black goo.

 

This girl had been tainted by true ultimate **despair**.

 

She was no longer the Mikan Tsumiki we knew. All that was left was her from before was her completely empty and weak body, filled with only despair. There was no hope inside or outside. Only despair. I despise her. I pity her. I wanted to never see her again. I truly wish this useless part of her has never existed. But after a while, we discovered something.

 

She had something more than despair. She somehow gained a sense of love. She had fallen in **love**. Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Nurse, had fallen in love.

The worst part about it though, **she had fallen in love with despair**. Ultimate despair. Mikan Tsumiki loved Junko Enoshima. 

 

I didn't see this coming at all. To think that Mikan could fall deeper and deeper into the depths of despair, this time reaching for it, wanting to reach the very bottom just like her love had done; It was so... disappointing. For such a talent to be wasted so easily.. I pity despair. It's as if it only existed to swallow hope after seeing it expand to great expectations. It was like after finishing a 50 page assignment in pen, just to spill coffee all over it. It was if Mikan had just began to become more confident in herself, to just be thrown into the deepest parts of the darkness.

 

Yet, Mikan still loved Junko, even though she was altered for the worse because of her. She became a lunatic because of her, she became a weapon because of her, but she became a lover because of her. Even someone as pitiful as Mikan who had fallen in despair still loved. Her heart was in beat with Junko's. She devoted her life to her. She cared only about  _Junko._  Junko had possessed her soul. Junko had taken over her life. Junko had made her into a copy of herself. I don't get it. _  
_

 

_How come someone as pitiful as her was able to receive love?_

  
**I don't get it.**

 

_Why was she able to receive love?_

 

**I don't get it...**

 

_Why can't I receive love from the one I want?_

 

**I don't get it!**

 

_W-Why does someone like 'her' who is only a stepladder just like me allowed to confess her love and for me to not?_

 

Wait...huh?

 

_Why can't I confess my love if Mikan can? Why can't I?_

 

"Ahahaha...ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

 

I clutched my arms and hugged myself concealing myself in the truth I had just discovered. I laughed. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I fell to my knees. I didn't care if anyone could see me right now. So I laughed. I wanted to run to him. I wanted to run as fast as I possibly could. I wanted to take him away.

 

Take him away for myself. For no one else. So no one- no one I love will ever be taken away from me again.

 

No one else.

 

 

\---

 

"Hinat-"

I called out his name pathetically, and I abruptly stopped. No...

 

"Hey Hajime!"

 

"Oh, hey Makoto!"

 

"Wanna go get some dinner after school? I just heard of a really good place called 'Hanamura Dinner'!"

 

"Mmm.. That sounds pretty good!"

 

They continued their conversation as I stood to the side, completely ignored and in shock, listening to them on a first name basis. I looked at Makoto with a dark, angry glare. I listened to the way he would let the name "Hajime" flow off his tongue if it was honey that had turned into poison when reaching my ears. I generally didn't mind Makoto at all, in fact, I might have praised him. He was the Ultimate Hope. I really had believed that hope could believe any despair it encountered. But after seeing the Ultimate Hope grab my love's hand, I was certain that even ultimate hope cannot defeat their blurry red fate.

\---

 

"Hello Naegi-Kun!"

 

"Hey Komaeda."

 

"Do you mind helping me with a project for class? It's pretty troublesome if I say for myself."

 

"What class is it for?"

 

"Uh.. Math."

 

"Sure!"

 

So my plan had finally started to take action. My classmate, Makoto Naegi was going to be no more.

The classroom I led him to was completely empty. I stood in the middle of the room as he closed the door behind us. No one is going to get in the way of me and Hajime.

 

"So where's the proje- Mmmph!"

 

That was the sound of Naegi-Kun being muffled with a towel. I then forced him down to the floor, and tied his wrists together with some rope. He looked up to me with innocent, shining eyes full of worry, oh how I can't wait to see them lose their brightness.

 

"Naegi-Kun, Answer this..."

I took a knife from my jacket pocket and pointed it to the front of his face.

 

"What do you think the answer is to Makoto Naegi divided by 1000?"

 

He let out a muffled gasp and squirmed on the floor as I held his head down. His eyes were letting out tears and he desperately tried to escape. No way was I going to let that happen.

 

"Time's Up Naegi-Kun, you've got that wrong... so I guess it's punishment time, right?" I slashed the knife over his arms and legs, blood just bursting to come out. I left gashes over his stomach and face, finally finishing by stabbing the knife through his throat. I could see the light fading away in his eyes. It was beautiful! Such hope to be defeated easily by something not even despair, how sickening. As I stood up and admired my art, I ripped off the towel covering his mouth.

 

"Well it seems like i've solved the equasion! Naegi-Kun divided by 1000 equals to Hajime x Nagito. It seems like I don't need your assistance anymore!"

I said the words sweetly if I hadn't just about killed him. As I saw his eyes close,

 

"Goodnight Naegi-Kun, maybe we can 'play again' some other time!"

 

He choked and coughed blood at my words, but his body soon grew limp.   
There was _nothing_ standing in my way now.

There would be _no one_ to stop me now.

I want _Hajime_ to be mine.

 

 

_**~~Makoto Naegi~~ = GAME OVER** _

\---

 

"Hey Hinata-Kun!"

 

"Oh hey Ko.." 

I heard the sadness laced finely into his voice.

 

_Huh...?_

_Did I cause this?_

_Is Hinata-Kun sad because of me?_

_Did he find out what happened to Makoto?_

 

"Y-You seem down today Hinata..."

 

"Oh... it's nothing, don't worry about it."

 

_Hajime.._

_Do you know that saying that just makes me worry even more?_

 

"H-How could I possibly not worry about it?!"

 

"H-Hey Komaeda, it's not such a big deal!"

 

"Not a big deal?! Anything you do is a big deal to me!"

 

"H-Huh? What did you just say?!"

 

_Oh.. Oops._

_What did I just do?_

_Hajime... did I accidentally let it slip?_

 

"I s-said.. that.. I said that anything Hinata-Kun does is a big deal to me."

 

"...what? I don't understand."

 

_Oh._

_I knew it._

_He doesn't accept my love._

_He doesn't have to accept love from trash like me._

_...Hajime..._ _._

I want him to love me though.

I want Hajime Hinata to love the trash that is me.

I want him to love me like if it the simple phrase "One man's trash is another man's treasure" was true.

 

"...I'm sorry Hajime..." I tilted my smiling face towards him as if I had just confessed without any sense of embarrassment.

 

"Huh- Agh!" 

 

"Shhh... you'll be okay Hinata-Kun..."

I brought his mouth closer to mine and pressed my pale lips to his soft, tender ones. As I opened my eyes, Hajime had quickly backed up into the wall and sweat rolled down his bright red face.

 

"The hell did you do that for?!"

 

I replied only with a swift kick to his stomach, watching him fall to the ground. I had secretly 'borrowed' some 'special medicine' from Mikan and I then quickly injected it into him. I slowly picked him up bridal style, taking in his sweet smell and looking deeply into his terrified golden eyes. I felt him trembling in my arms... and his body was so warm... so comforting as I brought him outside of our school...

...and into my house's basement.

 

He helplessly struggled in my arms, I was always thought I was a bit stronger than him. He squirmed around, paralyzed and unable to move for the time while on the special medication. It was like I was holding an injured, scared little puppy.

_How cute._

 

 

And so began my final act.

I had captured the student of unknown talent in  _my_ basement. For only  _my_ viewing. For only  _my_ pleasure.

I would  _make_ Hajime Hinata love me.

He would  _have_ to.

He would _have_ to only depend on  _me_ and no one else.

 

 

_Because Hajime Hinata now belonged to me and solely me._

_No one else is going to try to take him away from me again._

_Not a enemy from true **despair** ,_

_Not an agent of ultimate **hope**._

_Not even a seemingly realistic being that is made of **pixels** can stop me._

_No one else is going to take Hajime away from me._

 

No one else is going to take the Hajime Hinata who is tied up in a chair in front of me, bounded by steel chains made of my pure love.

Not even him himself is going to take his life away from me.

_I'll love him eternally while going through hope and despair._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And if anyone will take his life away from me, It will be myself._

_And I **will** cherish every part of him._

_Every part of his cold, dismembered, scarlet body._

 

 

**- _End._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write my first Yandere style story, and here's the product! It's probably not that good, but I hope you enjoy reading through the perspective of Nagito!  
> (And I am very sorry for Makoto, I wished I didn't have to do that to him)  
> :3 See you in the next story!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:  
> now that I read this a few years later this is actually kinda cringy i'm sorry for whoever read this lol


End file.
